


Vanish Unto Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, also mentions of sex, but no actual sex, deserted island au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the other things that wizards had to be stupidly prejudiced about, like house elves, centaurs, and Dolores Umbridge’s ugly face, you’d think that homosexuality would have escaped unscathed. </p>
<p>You would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish Unto Me

With all the other things that wizards had to be stupidly prejudiced about, like house elves, centaurs, and Dolores Umbridge’s ugly face, you’d think that homosexuality would have escaped unscathed.

 

You would be wrong.

 

“It’s not that bad,” said Dean, knee deep in sea water with his trousers rolled up , vest off, shirt half untucked, and robe in a pile somewhere on the sandy bay. His shoes were long gone. “There could have been worse places to have sent us. For instance, Snape’s bedroom.”

 

“We’re on a deserted island after being pushed through a broken Vanishing Cabinet. At least Snape’s bedroom is _in the castle_.” Cas was looking extra hot today, but that might have been his complete refusal to take stitch of clothing off, in 30 degree heat. That’s what Dean was forcing himself to think, anyway, since jumping Cas was what got them in this situation in the first place, and certainly wouldn’t get them out of it.

 

He opened his mouth to tell Cas that he should stop looking so fuckable, but to be honest Cas didn’t look like he was in the mood for Dean’s comments- a tragedy, Dean was comedy _gold_ \- so he closed it again and kicked at the water instead. It was cool and clear, and he thought somewhat vindictively that at least Cas didn’t get the nice water while he was still being an ass.

 

He turned to look at the horizon and kicked at the water there.

 

“We have to get off this island,” said Cas. He was breathing very loudly through his nose, which was kind of distracting. What Dean was being distracted from, he wasn’t sure, but there were some rad shells on the sand floor and he totally wanted them, even if he had to get his shirt wet to get them. In fact, especially if he had to get his shirt wet to get them.

 

“No we don’t,” he said, only it was sort of garbled as he had been bending down at the time and a wave crashed over him, getting him _soaking wet_. Just as he had hoped.

 

When Cas didn’t immediately berate him for damaging his uniform, Dean knew something was up. Slowly, he turned around, fully expecting his boyfriend to be nothing more than a slightly stressed-looking pile of blood and guts staining the white sand, only to find… well. A slightly more intact boyfriend looking slack-jawed and also a little more stupid than when Dean had stopped looking at him last.

 

“Did I say something you agreed with?” he asked, hoping that was the reason behind the gormless stare. It was a long shot, because the last thing he’d said was pointless arguing, but it was a shot nonetheless.

 

“Turn back around,” said Cas, sounding for all the world like a strangled cat.

 

Confused, Dean did so.

 

“I thought those pants couldn’t get any tighter. I was wrong.”

 

Growling, Dean whirled around, marched up to his boyfriend, and threw him over his shoulder. “You need to fuck me,” he said. “ _Now_.”

 

~o~

 

McGonagall was not please when she found them two hours later, disheveled but with thankfully all their clothes on.

 

“What were you thinking, going into a Vanishing Cabinet like that, of all the _irresponsible_ things to do…”

 

“We were pushed!” protested Dean as he was bodily dragged to a portkey that had been set up. “Pushed, professor!” Cas trailed behind like a sad puppy.

 

“You can tell it to the Headmaster. In his office, which it where this portkey will take you, _thank you very much_.”

 

Dean sighed, but he really was happy to be going home, because at home there were baths and beach sex was great until you got sand in your unmentionables.


End file.
